DAMAGE
by sindy
Summary: lucius un joven policia, tiene que investigar a la familia de su prometido.... este fic no sera actualizado en el fic continua en al igual que nuestro destino gracias


Disclaimer:nada me pertenece...

Warnings:Rape... Hombres vestidos de mujer, etc.

Formato:Dialogo

Parejas:Ruthea/Leyvan (Lucius/Raven)

Nota: Hacia rato me habia imaginado esto... dos familias se comprometen a casar a sus hijos...pero que pasaria si la chica muere... entonces su hermano toma su lugar...ah pero lo que pasa es que el muchacho trabaja como policia encubierto.. y aquella familia esta siendo investigada... cae en manos enemigas pero eso no es lo peor... termina enamorandose... algo tonto pero bueno... despues de leer un fic de espias esta idea surgio..

Notas ad.:Se que muchos no saben de este juego... pero no importa aqui por que es un Universo alterno quisiera que le dieran una oportunidad... solo usare los nombres y descripciones de los personages

-Acciones- _Pensamiento _"conversacion" (notas estupidas)

Damage

Cap. 1: Lucius...

- Otro dia... otra mision... aunque esta era muy diferente a las que habia tenido anteriormente...

Su nombre es Lucius... de 20 años de edad... delgado de 1 .79 de alto... piel blanca, cabello rubio y largo hasta la cadera... ojos azules y mirada dulce... con rasgos femeninos... de hecho usualmente se le confundia con las mujeres... inclusive las mujeres lo confundian... y su voz no ayudaba mucho tampoco...

-Pero eso era "algo" bueno para su trabajo-

-Estudia leyes y trabaja para el departamento de policia... su deseo es ser como su padre... a quien se le reconocio como un Heroe cuando vivia

-Bien dejemonos de "paja"... a lo que estabamos... esta mision era de suma importancia... llegaron algunas denuncias... de jovencitas que habian sido acosadas sexualmente en el metro... algunas inclusive habian sido violadas... sospechaban de algun grupo... pero despues de algunas investigaciones... parecia que habian llegado a un punto muerto... las jovencitas daban descripciones que no concordaban... ademas de que no eran de mucha ayuda

-Era hora de actuar El rubio disfrazado como una ingenua estudiante de Preparatoria subio al metro como cualquiera...

-Vestia con camisa blanca, con corbata negra, chaleco, Falda y saco de color azul marino, En la bolsa del saco estaba bordado, el emblema de una prestijiosa escuela... zapatos negros, calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla, y una diadema azul marina... si no lo conociera juraria que era una linda chica hija de papi-

Bien...Lo lograre! ...

-Su compañero lo seguia a una distancia prudente... no era la primera vez que trabajaban en casos asi... aunque le molestaba que su pareja siempre fuera elejida para este tipo de casos... Lucius era muy amable y gentil... este no era un trabajo para el... pero el chico lo que tenia de hermoso lo tenia de terco...

-Las puertas se cerraron, como siempre a estas horas estaba lleno... tal vez no tendrian suerte hoy...-

-Lucius sintio como se acercaban mas a el... de reojo pudo notar que eran empresarios de edades maduras... como de 40 para arriba... El metro hizo otra parada y subio mas gente... cuando comenzo a caminar Lucius se sintio mas apretado entre tanta gente... tal vez las jovencitas exageraban... penso.. pero cuando unas heladas manos se posaron en su cintura ese pensamiento se alejo de su mente... esas manos recorrieron su cintura subieron y apretaron su falso pecho, Lucius decidio hacer algo pero el hombre frente a el le dijo en voz baja -

no hagas nada... solo es un rato... si gritas o dices algo te pesara...

-Lucius siguiendo el juego asintio, aquellas manos continuaron explorandolo... bajaron y tocaron su cuerpo a travez de la tela... pero al parecer aquella persona se canso de eso y bajo mas hasta llegar al dobladillo... con cuidado comenzo a levantar la parte trasera de la falda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, Lucius estaba muy nervioso,... la gente a su alrededor al parecer no se daba cuenta... y como lo habian dicho las jovencitas parecia que actuaban en grupos... ya estaba cansado del juego.. era la primera vez que alguien llegaba tan lejos con el y no permitiria que continuara... busco con la mirada a su compañero... al cruzarse las miradas ambos entendieron era hora de actuar...

-Lucius golpeo con su codo, con fuerza al hombre tras de el, el otro en frente trato de alejarse pero el compañero de Lucius lo detuvo...

-De entre la gente salieron mas policias encubiertos... cuando el Metro hizo otra parada, bajaron a la fuerza a los acosadores...

"... bien..." -cierra su celular-

"buen trabajo... llevense a estos jejeje traviesos a su jaulita"-unos policias se llevaron a los hombres-

-El es Legaulth... mi compañero... es un hombre bastante apuesto... tiene cabello largo de color lila... tiene dos cicatrizes en su ojo derecho... abiertamente bisexual, somos un equipo para este tipo de trabajos... aunque usualmente trabajo con Legaulth...

"-bueno... aunque dudo que sean todos... aaggg que lata buscar a todos los pervertidos de aqui"

el chico de cabello verde con una larga trenza es Guy... el es muy agradable y es el encargado de obtener evidencias...

"si pero por lo menos con el video que tengo podemos poner en evidencia a estos dos y asustar a los demas... de perdida por un rato no?" -dijo Guy-

como pueden ver la camara de un celular... una pequeña camara en una pluma, y mi microfono escondido en mi corbata... sirvieron de algo

El otro chico es Mattew... el encuentra informacion que necesitamos.. como no lo se... es alguien que tiene sus conexiones y rara vez nos ayuda cuando se trata de arrestar a alguien

"hasta que se te hizo usar esa camara... a ver el video?" -dijo Mattew-

"a ver ... mm... ah aqui..." -Dijo Guy-

"yo me marcho... ya quiero salir de esta ropa"

"adelante no hay problema con nosotros"

-Mencione que legaulth es un pervertido de primera?

"aackk"

"hey mira que es atrevido el tipo!" -Dijo al ver el video-

"esperate... un poco mas esta lo mejor"

-mencione que todos tienen algo de eso?

-Legault viendo el video se le pusieron los ojitos de estrella- "oohhhh vaya... que buen enfoque Guy "

-se mira el video cuando el tipo le subia la falda a Lucius-

"si!" -Dijo Guy-

"me puedes hacer una copia?" M(me canse dijo alguien este es matt)

"claro pero tardare quiero editarla y darle resolucion" G

"yo quiero una tambien... me encanta cuando vestimos a Ruthy!" L

"aahhh -arrebata el video y les da un coscorron a cada uno- PERVERTIDOS!"

-claro...ya se que tengo algo de infantil... pero siempre es lo mismo!-

-El rubio se marcha hacia los escalones para subir y tomar un taxi-

"espera Lucy!" L

-Legaulth se queda en los primeros escalones-

"... no te enojes... por favor... somos compañeros..."

Cuando mire a Legaulth... su mirada llena de arrepentimiento... pense... que realmente estaba arrepentido... y me senti como un tonto... al enojarme por tan poca cosa... pero...

El no me miraba a los ojos...

Miraba a mis piernas

"DEGENERADO!" -le tira con su zapato-

"eh? -pack- uuffff" L

-mas tarde en las oficinas-

"hola Lucius... como les fue?" -pregunto una mujer-

"oh Sra. louse... como esta? no fue bien gracias por preguntar"

-Ella es la esposa del Señor Pent... Es amable y toda una dama... es dificil de Creer cuando ella dice que en su juventud era algo marimacha-

"estoy bien lucius siempre tan atento... vaya... jijijijiji me encanta como luce mi uniforme en ti" Louse

-Cuando tengo que hacer trabajos de encubierto... ella es quien me presta su ropa, Entre mas la veo mas feliz me siento... es una bella mujer con gracia y mucho encanto...-

"por un momento crei ver mi pasado ... " -dijo un hombre entrando a la conversacion-

-El es es Sr. Pent... um hombre humilde y agradable.. es un hombre bastante culto y es maestro en la universidad donde voy-

"si le sienta muy bien el uniforme... si no supiera quien eres diria "que linda chica seguro los chicos no dejan de invitarla a salir" teehee

"como te pasaba a ti cariño" -la abraza con dulzura-

"tee hee -sonrojado- _aunque sea hombre no es impedimento alguno para que me inviten a salir los chicos._..."

-En realidad... Lucius era bastante popular entre los chicos... y algunas chicas... por que la mayoria le tenian celos... U-

" mmm -Legaulth levantando la falda de lucius- aunque se mira algo corta -la levanta mas- humm... o tal vez lucy tenga unas caderas de campeona jejejeejeje"

claro que le pegue! mira el atrevido este! siempre me molesta con esto de mis caderas...

"pero no te enojes auch,.. -cubriendose el ojo morado- y yo que traje su zapato -version chibi de Legaulth diciendo"Como en Cenicienta"-"

"sabes que le molesta que actues de esa manera..." P

"lo se... hare las pases con el ¬ -se marcha-" L

"hay los niños de hoy" -se rasca la cabeza, y en el fondo se escucha la risita de Louise-

-la tibia agua recorria su cuerpo, lo tallaba con fuerza para borrar las marcas de las manos de ese hombre... sabia que hacia lo correcto...sabia que ayudaba de alguna forma a los demas...

pero aun asi...

" tonto tonto! no... deberias llorar snif "

-Legaulth lo escuchaba... siempre cuando hacian este tipo de trabajos Lucius terminaba asi...

Lucius se vestia de mujer para investigar casos, tambien para ser la carnada...

vestirse sensual para ir a un bar y encontrar a una persona que droga a sus victimas para violarlas... ser la nueva secretaria ingenua para que en una noche de copas y caricias el jefe tratando de verse mas malo mas grande, confesara todo...

Legaulth, sabia que lucius era demaciado sensible para este trabajo... ser policia? ja... el chico deberia estudiar para artista... o ser medico... trabajador social... habia tantas posibilidades... por que,... por que escojio la carrera que mas lo lastimaria-

"... hey niño estas bien?" L

-lucius ya habia terminado de llorar-

" ya callate y no me digas niño!"

-Legaulth entra al baño tambien desnudo- "hola n.n"

-Lucius tratandose de tapar- "QUE-QUE HACES!"

"pues me bañare contigo para no desperdiciar agua" L

-Lucius todo rojo y apuntando a Legaulth- "PERVERTIDO!"

"por que si somos hombres los dos "L

"aahh ahora si soy un hombre? solo cuando te conviene DEGENERADO!"

" pues esa cosita -señalando la "cosita de lucius"- me dice que eres niño "

" ggggrrrr cosita? ÙÚ -en eso Legaulth la toma y la aprieta- AAAHHH!"

" um... bueno no esta tan chica... pero como todavia te falta crecer bueno" L

" KISAMAAAAAAAAAA!"

creo _que se me paso la mano con Legaulth... bueno ... en realidad no_

"no deviste... "- dijo Guy con un algodon lo esta curando-

" ahora si te pasaste... " -Mattew trata de desamarle el cabello (si desamarrarle no desenredarle)

"... deberiamos llamarle a un doctor..." -dijo la esposa de Pent-

-el pobre legaulth... ni pa que cuento... solo no hagan enojar al guerito-

-mientras tanto en la universidad-

":... bien_... pase con una buena calificacion! mi trabajo no afecta mis calificaciones! que bien asi madre no sabra que estoy trabajando"_

Veran... soy el hijo menor de una pequeña familia... mi madre es una mujer muy tradicionalista... cuando ella se caso... hizo un trato con un amigo que tambien es muy tradicionalista... quedaron en un acuerdo de hacer un matrimonio entre sus hijos para unir a las familias...por eso cuando nacio su primera hija Elimine mi hermana mayor... Fue comprometida con Lloyd... el primer hijo de aquel hombre... pero...

Mi hermana... fue violada... y despues asesinada...

cuando estaba ahi... frente a su tumba... sosteniendo su foto... me prometi... que... no volveria a pasar esto...

Que nadie pasaria por aquel dolor... que podrian salir... sin temer...

Queria ayudar como su padre...lo hacia... y queria pensar... que hoy habia salvado a la hermana de alguien...

me prometi que lo haria! mas sin embargo... cuando mi hermana fallecio... el compromiso... no fue anulado... y aunque intente convencer a mi madre... fue en vano...

-:"pero madre... soy varon... y los hijos de aquel hombre tambien lo son! los dos! no podemos continuar con este compromiso"

"no importa lucius... eh hablado con el... y como tiene dos hijos... no le importa que uno de ellos se case con otro varon... seria el otro quien continuara con su legado... el mio ya no importa... no importa por que se perdio con Elimine..."

Ella... solo pensaba en mi como Lucius... pero cuando era ... algo de la familia su unica hija era elimine... se que no llevo su sangre por mis venas... y que... y que fui el hijo bastardo de mi padre... se que no soy su verdadero hijo... pero yo jamas deje de verla como madre!

/_si es... todo lo que puedo hacer_.../ "como diga.. madre..."

-suspiro- _me tengo que caasar con otro hombre _T.T_ no es justo... "_aunque por lo menos puedo elejir... "

-El maestro entra a clase a dar catedra-

"buenos dias jovenes... hoy habra un lijero acontecimiento... a partir de hoy nos acompañara un nuevo alumno... el ah viajado a travez del mundo... y la ultima vez residia en Hon-kong... por favor tratemoslo con respeto a travez del semestre... bien... pasa Raven... -pasa un joven de cabello corto y rojo tenia una cara de pocos amigos- su nombre es Reed... Raven Reed..."

"mucho gusto soy raven Reed..." -dijo un joven pelirojo-

_reed...por que suena tan familiar_ -penso lucius-

"... bien sientese detras de Rebecca... es aquella joven de Cabello verde"

"aqui!"

"hn..." -Raven se sienta atras de la joven-

" mucho gusto... mi nombre es Rebecca n.n"

-Raven mirando hacia lucius-" hn..."

"...hm... ESE (especificando) es lucius... "

_lucius_

"...hum... si gustas...eh..." -rascandose la mejilla- _era demaciado guapo para ser bueno _"hum tengo una amiga que le habla"

" ? por que? pasa algo con el..."

"no es que... bueno el es bastante popular entre los hombres... y bueno algunas chicas... no... nos agrada hum "

"por que?"

-por lo bajito- "...por que nos quita la atencion de los chicos... por eso..."

_mujeres..._

-mas tarde-

-Lucius terminaba de hacer algunas tareas en el laboratorio de informatica, cuando salio se encontro con tres jovenes-

"...hum... pasa algo?"

" no no pasa nada ... a menos de que tu quieras" -dijo un muchacho-

" huh? _oh genial otros chicos pasandose de listos "_

"escuchamos que tienes un trabajo... un trabajo del que no puedes contar" -otro muchacho se acerca mas a lucius-

" y es un trabajo en el que te pagan muy bien... dime que trabajo se paga bien trabajando tan pocas horas.." -un tercero acaricia el cabello de lucius-

"no se de que estan hablando" _... oh no... piensan que soy una clase de prostituto_

-el primer muchacho tomando la barbilla de Lucius dice- "claro que lo sabes... no te preocupes... solo queremos una probadita... una sola vez y ya... no te molestaremos mas"

" ggg _no puedo golpearlos... llamaria la atencion... y si buscan cual es mi trabajo.."_/

-uno de lo muchachos lo asoto contra la pared y lo acorralo-

"por que no hay nadie! "

"... dejenlo..."

Joven1: largo... estamos ocupados...

Raven: dejenlo... no quiero repetir de nuevo

Joven1: hey haganse cargo de el... -comienza a besar el cuello de Lucius-

Lucius: ung

Raven: ESTUPIDOS!

-Raven tomo del cuello a uno de los chicos y lo azoto contra la pared desmayandolo al instante-

Raven: largo!

-el muchacho que tenia a lucius lo deja y toma del brazo al inconciente y huyen-

Lucius: ahh... gracias...

Raven:...hn...

Lucius: lamento mucho que se haya involucrado -hace reverencia-

-al levantarse Raven lo toma del cuello y lo acerca a el plantandole un beso en los labios... Lucius no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, solo sabia que su cuerpo comenzaba a pedir aire, cuando el pelirojo lo solto-

Raven:... tu solo seras para mi...

-sin mas el pelirojo se marcho-

Lucius: que fue eso... -se toco los labios- T0T nooooooo//mi primer beso//

Legaulth: entonces te beso

-lucius asintio-

Legaulth: y te gusto? ¬.

-Lucius solo movia la cabeza para todos lados, terminando mareado-

Legaulth: eso es un si o un no o.o;

Lucius:...mm... un nose... recuerda que estoy comprometido...

Legaulth: es cierto... -con rallitas de deprecion- yo nunca tuve posibilidades

Lucius: mentiroso... tu no me quieres de esa manera

Legaulth: ahh es cierto

Lucius: torpe... no puedes tomar nada en serio... /aunque... segun entiendo... los pasados amores de Legaulth resultaron mal...terminaba con el corazon roto.../

-en eso llega pent-

Pent: nuevo caso... y muy importante ... vamos a acabar con la organizacion Black Fang

Lucius/Legaulth: BLACK FANG?

Pent: si... tenemos informes acerca de su ubicacion... Lucius... podras hacer una presentacion... es un baile solamente nada muy extravagante...

Lucius: hum un baile...eh

Pent: un Baile un baile con kimono ... el baile del avanico

Lucius//bien no usare poca ropa/ lo hare

Legaulth: no creo que sea bueno...Pent este caso es importante pero tambien peligroso

Lucius: yo podre legaulth

Legaulth: no... espera no entiendes lucius Black Fang no es para tomarse a la lijera /Lloyd /

Lucius: hmpth! cuando sera Pent

Pent: el proximo fin de semana

Legaulth: lucius no lo hagas

Lucius: pent lo hare!

Legaulth//lucius/

-El dia temido por Legaulth llego, miraba como el rubio se arreglaba con cuidado... tenia un mal presentimiento... -

-mientras lucius seguia pensando en los eventos que transcurrieron en la semana-

Lucius//perdoname madre... no podre ir... "por que no eres hombre y confrontas las cosas... realmente me alegro que no seas hijo mio"... si eso dijo / solo por que le reproche acerca de la fecha...

Pent: bien.. todo listo... las chicas estan preparadas... Lucius tenemos un doble agente ya dentro... no te preocupes... nada te pasara

Lucius: si!

-llegaron al lugar... era una enorme mansion al estilo oriental... cuantos cuartos habia era dificil de adivinar... aun desde el auto tenian que recorrer un largo camino para llegar a la mansion... realmente era una familia poderosa-

-Llegaron la sala principal... lucius lucia sumamente hermoso en ese kimono y con la peluca negra lo hacian ver como una muñeca... comenzo el baile junto con las muchachas...-

-mientras los varones estaban embobados con la elegancia de las damas, mpero dos pares de ojos rojos eran los que mas asombrados estaban...

uno de ellos solo pensaba en aquella divina figura que bailaba encantadoramente estaba enbelezado

el otro solo miraba friamente y se preguntaba si era...

joven: vez algo que te guste eh Linus?

-el joven de complexion robusta y cabello castaño mira a su hermano mayor... si el era mas alto y fuerte que su hermano pero su hermano no era para verse abajo-

Linus:... la quiero... la bailarina de ojos azules... yo la quiero...Lloyd

Lloyd: vaya... para que te pongas asi... bien dejare un recado para que la puedas ver mas tarde... y tal vez te haga un baile personal tee heee

Linus: gracias

-La cabeza de la familia el padre solo miraba de reojo sus hijos... ojala se tomaran algo en serio-

Padre: recuerden el trato ...

Lloyd: si pa... Señor Brendan...

-Brendan Reed, hombre mayor de cabellos rubios, piel morena, tenia barba y su cabello era ondulado no largo, sin bigote, musculoso y tenia varias cicatrices en su cuerpo y unas en su cara, Era un hombre que imponia-

Brendan: bien... que les quede claro... que uno de ustedes se casara...

Lloyd: si,...

Linus//eso no significa que no me pueda divertir antes... /

-Aquellos ojos rojos seguian mirando la figura de lucius, cuando terminaron Lucius pudo encontrarse con-

Lucius//es el joven Raven!... U.U lo bueno es que estoy disfrazado -se sonroja- que pena no lo queria ver de nuevo /

-los aplausos se escuchaban-

Brendan: bien hecho muy hermoso... Jan lleva a las damas al cuarto de descanzo...

-aquel hombre algo gordito de cabello cafe hae reverencia y señala a las bailarinas que le sigan-

-En el cuarto de descanzo las chicas pudieron quitarse las pelucas y las toneladas de maquillaje... Jan les explico donde estaban los baños para que pudieran refrescarse-

Chica1: vamos lucy

Lucius//lucy... me la pagaras Legaulth ÙÚ / esta bien...

-tres chicas y lucius se dirigieron a los baños, pero en el camino fueron detenidos por el hermano mayor-

Lloyd: buen espectaculo muchachas ... muchas gracias

-las chisa se soltaron riendo discretamente y se murmuraban cosas entre ellas, como "huy que apuesto es" "cuantos años tendra" "tendra novia?" -

-Lloyd sonreia al ver la reaccion de las muhachas, pero el estaba ahi para otra cosa... no encontraba a la bailarina de ojos azules... hasta ahora-

(N. A. ME ENCHILE! MI GARGANTA ESTA EN LLAMAS! TOT MI ESTOMAGO... Y MI BOCA BUAAAAA YA NO VUELVO A HECHAR CHILI PIKIN A MI PIZZA! -lucius leyendo el comentario- u.u; que niña)

Lloyd: oh eres tu -a lucius-

Lucius: si?

Lloyd: padre quiere hablar con usted personalmente

Lucius//oh esto no es nada bueno... me abran descubierto,... oh donde esta el agente encubierto//

Lloyd: señorita?

Lucius: si... esta bien /no tengo otra opcion... seguire en juego y pondre mi vida en las manos del agente... /

Lloyd: entonces sigame

(se me olvido mencionar... Lloyd y los demas vestian con yukatas la de Loyd era una verde oscura,la de linux una guinda, la de brendan una negra, y la del otro chico es cafe )

-La mansion si que era grande... Lucius estaba cansado de tanto caminar...Lloyd guio al joven hasta una habitacion donde solo estaba el otro hermano-

Lucius: pense que...

Lloyd: los dejare solos

-salio y cerro la puerta corrediza, su combra solo se miraba a travez de la pared del papel... Lucius solo seguia con la mirada aquella sombra hasta que desaparecio-

Lucius: que pasa?... que esta pasando aqui?

-aquel joven solo se acerca a el, Lucius retrocede dos pasos, pero aquel fuerte brazo lo toma de la cintura y lo acerca a su cuerpo-

Lucius: us-usted

Linus:... ven ... no te preocupes -toma la mejilla de lucius- esto... lo disfrutaras... llegaras al placer como nunca antes

Lucius//Que:D NONONONONONONONONONO/ NO! ESPERE NO ENTIENDE!

-trata de separarse del joven pero es inutil, lucia como una fragil flor en manos de un cruel jardinero (dios lucius que soso suena esto! N.Lucius: pero no se me ocurrio nada mejor ToT)

Linus: calma ... calma... te prometo ser gentil... que nunca te has acostado con nadie? eso es dificil de creer... la mayoria pierde su virginidad a muy corta edad... y tu cuantos tienes? 17?

Lucius//en serio me veo de 17? NO DIGO que piensa que soy yo// no espere que le pasa?

Linus: tranquila ... calma

Lucius: -tratandose de safar- nononono! suelteme! ayuda! AHHHH

-en eso linus lo tumba al suelo-

Linus: TE DIJE QUE TE CALMARAS!

-El joven habia cambiado drasticamente, lucius solo se encojio y comenzo a sentir miedo. parecia que a este hombre... no le gustaba tener un no por respuesta... estaba solo... en las manos del enemigo... no podia decir nada comprometedor por que podrian matarlo... tampoco podia gritar... para uando llegara alguien... en caso de que si lo escucharan, seria demaciado tarde... oh y si descubria.. diablos-

Lucius: AAHHH

-Linus comenzo a quitarle el kimono jalandolo con brusquedad-

Lucius: no espere no lo haga! soy hombre por favor!

-ok... nada bueno... -

Linus:... hombre?

-lucius con lagrimas en los ojos asintio-

Lucius//piensa piensa... parece que no sabe quien soy en realidad/ es un... tra

Linus: no importa... igual eres hermoso y te quiero tomar

Lucius//no salio como lo esperaba... PERO AUN ASI/ no espere no lo haga

Linus: si tienes que trabajar de esta manera... realmente necesitas dinero no?... te pagare bien... solo cierra tu boca... y dejame continiar

Lucius//que no entiende/ por favor

Linus: te quieres callar? ya me tienes cansado -toma su cinturon y con brusquedad amarra las manos de Lucius-

Lucius/oh ahora SI que tengo miedo/ NO ESPERE ESCUCHE YO NO QUIER MMFFFFGGGGG

-linus tambien tapaba su boca-

Linus: mucho mejor

-con una mano sostiene las de lucius, por encima de su cabeza, y desata por completo el kimono de lucius... dejandolo por completo al descubierto-

Linus:... vaya... aunque me lo habias dicho... no te crei... veo que no mentias... pero como lo prometi... sere gentil... y no me mires de esa manera... es tu culpa... por ser tan hermoso

Lucius: MMMGGGFFFFMFMFFHH//OHNOOH NO! ALGUIEN AYUDEME POR FAVOR YO NO QUIERO ESTO! ACASO...AAHHH NO NO ME TOQUE POR FAVOR! NO ME VEA /

-Linus besaba el pecho de lucius... lamia aquella blanca piel, se acomodo entre sus piernas para inmovilizar al rubio... y con su mano desato sus cabellos, para acariciarlos... tomo con sus dientes una de sus tetillas, el rubio se revolcaba tratando de salir de alguna manera... Linus dejo sus manos para sostenerlo con ambas (manos de linus) alrededor de la cintura.. Lucius aprovecho esto para golpearlo con sus manos juntas y quitarse la mordaza-

Lucius: AYUDA! AUXILIO!

-lo pateo ... donde mas cuenta y se safo de su agarre intento correr y cubrirse pero con sus manos atadas no era muy facil.. pero linus lo tomo del pie tumbandolo, para cuando cayo Lucius se habia desatado ... tomo lo primero que encontro lo cual era un libro y lo tiro a la cabeza del mastodonte (N.L. jijiji) -

Linus: YA BASTA -toma del cuello a lucius y lo azota en el piso- HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA!

Lucius: NO QUIERO SUELTE-

-Pero Linus aprovecho para besarlo e introducir su lengua en la boca del rubio-

Lucius// que tipo de policia soy... esto no deberia estar pasando... /

-las manos de linus ahora estaban tocando sus piernas y subian hacia su trasero-

Linus:... -separandose del beso- mmmm que suave... -comienza a besar el cuello de lucius-

-Lucius sentia como le faltaba el aire, la mano del linus le estaba lastimando... sabia que su cuello ya estaba rojo por el apreton... -

Lucius: aah ahhhh

-Las manos de linus comenzaron a acariciar sus nalgas... primero con suavidad y luego con rudeza... el peso de Linus hizo que abriera mas sus piernas.. a pesar que le dolia hacerlo...Lucius pudo sentir el duro miembro de Linus a traves de su yukata... sabia... que faltaba poco... y lo unico que penso... fue... "acaso... pasare... por lo mismo que Elimine..."

paft

Lloyd: linus hermano deja eso... Brendan nos habla

Linus: que? demonios!

-unos ojos rojos le miraban con rabia, cuando el hermano de en medio se levanto y pudo ver quien estaba bajo el...-

Raven //lucius.../

-Lucius agitado... pero aliviado de haberse salvado por el momento, trato de cubrirse...pero sus torpes manos le temblaban-

Linus: Raven! llevalo a mi cuarto.. y cuida que no salga

Raven: yo tambien soy hijo de Brendan Reed...-dijo entre dientes.-

Linus: deberias estar agradecido... ... tienes un buen techo,... pero no pidas mas de lo que realmente te mereces... Hermanito -dijo con desprecio y se fue con el otro Reed-

Raven:... /miserable... te guste o no somos hermanos... tenemos el mismo padre/ anda levantate -a lucius-

-lucius asintio y se cubrio como pudo.. raven tomo su mano con suavidad y lo guio-

Raven: que haces aqui lucius

Lucius:...

Raven: no importa... te sacare... luego me contaras todo...

Lucius:... /sera... Raven el agente encubierto.../

-Raven lo cubrio con un saco y le dio una yukata color azul celeste. raven evadia a la servidumbre. Cuando estaban cerca de la salida -

Voz: si... la semana entrante...

Brendan: estoy seguro de que cualquiera de mis hijos sera un buen esposo...

Lucius//madre/

-en eso de una habitacion salen los susodichos-

Mlucius: Lucius?... que estas haciendo aqui?

Lucius: yo... /esto no es bueno.../

Brendan:... oh este es tu hijo... vaya... jejeje que suerte tienen mis muchachos

Linus//si mucha suerte/

Lloyd:... /sera linus quien se quede con el,... pero... -mira a raven- parece que la cosas no seran tan faciles.../

-------

slap

MadreL: vestirte de mujer para ir a ver a tus pretendientes? ah que dira Brendan ahora...

-lucius se sobaba la mejilla adolorida-

Lucius//que bueno que penso eso U.U ... pero esto no me gusta nada... La organizacion Black Fang ... resulto ser la familia con la que estoy comprometido/ madre lo lamento

MadreL: ahh lo bueno es que ya estas aqui... como veras ya no tienes derecho a elejir a su prometido

Lucius: pero madre

MadreL: nada de peros Lucius... es lo menos que puedes hacer ... despues de haber entrado a la casa de Reed sin su permiso...

Lucius//ojala no sea linus/ como desee madre...

slllip

Brendan:... ya estamos listos?

MadreL: si...

Brendan: -sentandose- eh hablado con mis muchachos... y hemos llegado a una conclucion... Lucius... estara comprometido con mi hijo Linus

Lucius//O.o que/

MadreL: lucius estara muy honrado de formar parte de esta familia...-mirada asesina a lucius-

Lucius: si... es todo un honor... muchas gracias /gracias por comprometerme con un abusivo... /

-Raven escuchaba atento la conversacion desde afuera... -

Brendad: la boda sera dentro de un mes

Lucius//un mes... es muy poco tiempo.../

Raven//un mes...tendre mucho por hacer.../

Brendan: veo que el vestirte de mujer no te incomoda Lucius

Lucius//en realidad lo detesto pero es mi trabajo/

Brendan: por lo cual ... el vestido de la ceremonia sera usado por ti... jajaja es dificil para mi imaginarme a mi hijo linus con eso..

Lucius//que fea imagen /

-raven se imaginaba a Lucius vestido de novia.-

-Raven sonrojado- /no dejare que linus me lo quite /

-los adultos hablaban de los asuntos de la boda, mientas lucius pensaba...

"esto es o muy muy bueno... o muy muy malo... pero algo si estoy seguro,... esto se pondra feo"

Continuara...

lo leyeron O.O gracias gracias ojala les haya gustado se que tengo muchos fics sin terminar... pero bueno U ya se acerca el fin de the gate, el fin de nuestro destino... y nbnh ya solo le quedan 20 capi... si se dice mucho...


End file.
